Battleground 2015
Battleground (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on July 19, 2015, at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It was the third event under the Battleground chronology. Battleground was available for free to new subscribers on WWE's monthly subscription service, the WWE Network in over 140 countries. Event summary Charlotte vs Brie Bella vs Sasha Banks The new blood pulsing through the veins of the Divas division was just set to a boil. In a clash of Diva clans – Team Bella, Team Paige and Team B.A.D. – each trio selected one member of their squad to represent them at WWE Battleground with Charlotte prevailing over Brie Bella and Sasha Banks to shine the spotlight on Team Paige. Earlier in the night, Stephanie McMahon announced a Divas Triple Threat Match, continuing to turn up the heat within the division. Earlier in the week on Raw, Stephanie lit a match under the existing Divas by promoting NXT standouts Charlotte, Becky Lynch and NXT Divas Champion Sasha Banks to the main roster. The revolutionary move caused immediate friction between Team Bella (Divas Champion Nikki Bella, Brie Bella and Alicia Fox), Team Paige (Paige, Charlotte and Becky) and Team B.A.D. (Naomi, Tamina and Sasha). That friction ignited when Charlotte faced off against Brie and Sasha with each leaving it all on the mat. The NXT Women’s Champion got off to an impressive start with a flourish of offense. Early in the bout, Sasha pinned both Charlotte and Brie separately before each kicked out at two. Then it was Charlotte’s opportunity to soar. Amid chants of “NXT,” the daughter of two-time WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair unleashed on her opponents with a double clothesline. The three traded rounds of offense before the action flew outside the ring, involving each of the three teams as well. When the action resumed inside the ropes, it appeared Sasha would seize victory, locking the Bank Statement submission move onto Charlotte. When Brie charged in to break it up, however, she inadvertently allowed Charlotte enough leeway to grab her and lock in her own submission move, the Figure-Eight Leglock. Within seconds, the excruciating move took its toll, and Brie was forced to tap out. In the end, Team Paige may have secured the victory, but it’s a rejuvenated Divas division that ultimately proved the winner. Results * Triple threat match: '''Charlotte (with Paige and Becky Lynch) defeated Brie Bella (with Nikki Bella and Alicia Fox) and Sasha Banks (with Naomi and Tamina) by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: JoJo * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery BAT15 Photo 129-3175409550.jpg BAT15_Photo_130-3716378219.jpg BAT15_Photo_131-2860801789.jpg BAT15_Photo_132-864882503.jpg BAT15_Photo_133-1149910993.jpg BAT15_Photo_134-3673074290.jpg BAT15_Photo_135-2917767908.jpg BAT15_Photo_136-887147358.jpg BAT15_Photo_137-1139276744.jpg BAT15_Photo_138-3545818713.jpg BAT15_Photo_139-2757744335.jpg BAT15_Photo_140-2462251180.jpg BAT15_Photo_141-3854944314.jpg BAT15_Photo_142-2093783424.jpg BAT15_Photo_143-197896470.jpg BAT15_Photo_144-2511289525.jpg BAT15_Photo_145-3802663971.jpg BAT15_Photo_146-2074172825.jpg BAT15_Photo_147-212233487.jpg BAT15_Photo_148-2618912926.jpg BAT15_Photo_149-3944628232.jpg BAT15_Photo_150-2346306029.jpg BAT15_Photo_151-4242471291.jpg BAT15_Photo_152-1708632257.jpg BAT15_Photo_153-315660375.jpg BAT15_Photo_154-2360610292.jpg BAT15_Photo_155-4222827874.jpg BAT15_Photo_156-1656384728.jpg BAT15_Photo_157-364731470.jpg BAT15_Photo_158-2231517663.jpg BAT15_Photo_159-4060442953.jpg BAT15_Photo_160-2700384814.jpg BAT15_Photo_161-3623070392.jpg BAT15_Photo_162-1325071106.jpg BAT15_Photo_163-972934036.jpg BAT15_Photo_164-2811846199.jpg BAT15_Photo_165-3500043937.jpg BAT15_Photo_166-1234648859.jpg BAT15_Photo_167-1049628557.jpg BAT15_Photo_168-2922320412.jpg Media Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Charlotte Category:Paige Category:Becky Lynch Category:Sasha Banks Category:Naomi Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Lilian Garcia Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young